


Reveal All

by mountain_ash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's back, First Kiss, Fluff, Pack Fun Times, Tumblr ficlet, so are jackson and isaac, stiles has a tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a little wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reveal All

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://stilinskihaleworld.tumblr.com/post/148994770287/what-about-sterek-wet-t-shirt-contest-or-just-wet)!!

“Take it off Stiles!” Scott cheered happily as the pack lounged in swim trunks and bikinis on Jackson’s boat.

“For the last time Scotty, I do not want to take it off.” Stiles scoffed back, as he tugged his shirt more firmly down over his waist.

“What are you so concerned about, Sti?” Derek asked sleepily, the new nickname making Stiles’ stomach squirm pleasantly. Derek had been uncharacteristically fond since returning just before their high school graduation and Stiles realized the older werewolf filled a hole in him he hadn’t realized was present until it was gone. The tension had been building between them over the summer, and while neither had addressed it, they put little effort into veiling its presence. As this conversation occurred in fact, Stiles was using Derek’s stomach as a pillow and Derek had his arm laid comfortably across Stiles’ ribs, occasionally scratching soothingly at the space where his hand rested.

“Maybe the fact that I don’t have a ridiculous, supernatural-werewolf physique like you all!”

“I don’t have a werewolf physique.” Lydia offered comfortingly.

“Oh gimme a break.” Stiles countered irritably.

“I think you have a nice physique.” Malia chimed in.

Derek immediately stiffened beneath Stiles at Malia’s off-puttingly casual reference to their past relationship.

“TMI Malia.” He replied dismissively, hoping she would take the hint and drop it. Derek relaxed minutely and Stiles thought the whole topic would be dropped, but no such luck.

“Okay Stilinski, you’re being ridiculous.” Jackson announced before moving from his place under Isaac’s arm, picking a loudly protesting Stiles up bridal style, and jumping into the ocean.

“Ah, you asshole, Jackson! What the hell?” Stiles yelled as he bobbed back up above the water and climbed up the boat’s ladder, shivering as his soaked shirt clung to his chest and sides.

Jackson shrugged nonchalantly from the water as he gestured up at Stiles’ figure with a lazy sweeping motion. “Just proving this “physique” business of yours is total nonsense.”

Stiles looked down at himself in confusion, only to realize how tightly his white t-shirt was clinging to his body and that his new triskele tattoo was now on full display to his entire pack. He looked up in panic at Derek to find the werewolf’s gaze fixated darkly on the tattoo that sat directly over his well-built, left pec. Stiles’ heart rate rabbited uncontrollably as the pack silently watched Derek stare at the tattoo, which none of them had known Stiles had gotten only a few weeks ago.

“Derek?” He eventually asked tentatively, unable to tolerate the intensity of Derek’s gaze and silence any longer.

The werewolf’s eyes snapped up to meet Stiles’ for only a moment before he swiftly stood from the floor and gathered Stiles wet body in his arms. As their lips met in a crash of “why did we wait so long,” Stiles melted against Derek and he felt more secure than he had in years. Until in his enthusiasm he lost his balance and pulled them both backwards into the ocean, that is.

It was okay though. Derek just held them afloat as they eagerly continued to kiss while the pack cheered above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
